Times of Change
by Shinteo-5
Summary: Summer at the Weasleys. Surprising changes within the trio. Friendship is tested. A rewite of my very first post in that was hosted under a different name. Hope you like.


**  A/N**: This is a repost of my first story, under another name, Condor5. I changed it just a little. Please tell me how you find this. Thanks.

**  Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Times of Changes

Our story began in a small bedroom just under the attic of a small house outside the small village of Ottery St Catchpole. In this small bedroom, two sleeping form could be seen, one on the bed, the other on a mattress just beside the bed. The form on the bed was motionless, deep within the grasp of the sandman, probably dreaming sweet dreams. The other form, however, had no such luck. He was tossing and turning around, struggling soundlessly against something in his dreams. Or perhaps nightmares would be a better word. Suddenly, he shot up straight, just barely able to keep himself from screaming out loud and waking up his friend.

Harry Potter got up from his mattress. His breath came in short grasps, and he was sweating heavily. Every night, since he returned from Hogwarts, Harry had this nightmare. Every night, it was the same. The events of last term had hunted him for almost the whole of the summer holidays. He had hoped that being in the burrow, with the Weasleys and his friends, would give him some relief. 

It did not. 

If anything, the nightmares grew worse, including his best friends into the mix, so that instead of Cedric, the one that ended up dead on the ground was Ron, or Hermione, or Sirius, or even Ginny.

The news from the wizarding world did not help matters either. Minister for Magic Fudge Cornelius still refused to believe that Voldemort had indeed returned, covering up the activities of the Death Eaters in the Daily Prophet and denying that the Dark Lord is back. Despite his best efforts, however, he was unable to completely hide everything, and the wizarding world was starting to catch on the fact that something was not right with the world.

Harry climbed down the stairs to the kitchen, taking care to walk softly on the creaking steps so as not to wake the others in this household. He could have save his efforts, however, as the twins were snoring so hard that it covered up any noise he could have made. 

Once in the kitchen, Harry poured himself a glass of water and walked to the windows at the back of the kitchen, looking out at the backyard. He stared unseeingly out into the backyard for a moment, noticing that a light drizzle is falling, making everything misty and surreal, but not registering anything. 

Quite suddenly, a feeling of great loneliness and grief fell on him, almost crushing him with the sudden weight. Harry kneed down, tears that was hidden during the day started flowing down his face, as if a dam had broke loose inside Harry's head. Harry hurried to the living room, where he had left his Firebolt from the Quidditch game in the afternoon. He mounted the broom and kicked off in one motion, going through the open living room windows into the drizzling night sky like a stone out of a slingshot.

At the Dursley's, Harry could not even cry at night, for fear of waking up his Aunt and Uncle, who would then start yelling at Harry about waking them up at ungodly hours. Never mind that Harry's life is in danger. Never mind that the greatest and worst Dark Lord of all times had returned from the dead. No, all the Dursley was worried about was their beauty sleep.

At the burrow, it is almost the same. During the day, he was forced to keep his face cheerful, so as not to worry the Weasleys, who had enough to worry about as it was already, what with the task that Dumbledore had given them to do, without him adding to their weight.

But now, with only empty air around him, Harry could finally cry out his grief at the needless death of Cedric, and his fears of Voldemort, and of the loneliness of his heart without fear of anyone hearing him. The sky, as if sensing Harry's tears, started to rain even heavier, thunder clashing around, lighting flashed in the overcast clouds above, as Harry looped round and round, flying in circles in the air above the Burrow, his form almost a bur at the speed he was going.

At last, Harry slowed down, the heaviness in his heart still there, but somehow feeling a little better, now that he had cried himself out. He drifted slowly down to the Burrow, but decided that he isn't ready to go inside yet. Instead, he stopped at the roof and sat down on edge of the roof, heedless of the wetness left by the rain. He pulled his legs up close to his chest and rested his arms on the Firebolt hovering just in front of him. He sat there watching as the rain lessens and the sky grew bright in the east. Morning had arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny Weasley woke up with a start, and wondered what had work her up. She got her answer a minute later when the loud boom of thunder came to her ears and the room lit up with lighting. She lay in bed for a moment, listening to the sound of raindrops hitting the roof, hoping to fall asleep again when she heard something that is not of the storm. It sounded like someone was crying from the bottom of his heart. A heart heavy with grief and pain, like the sound of a lost child. 

Still half asleep, Ginny got up and stepped over Hermione to her window. Opening the windows, she leaned out to see if she could catch the person crying so hard. The wind rushed into the room, carrying raindrops, which fell all over the room. Hermione woke up when the raindrops splashed on her face. Thinking that the wind blew the windows open, Hermione got up to close it. Only then did she caught sight of Ginny standing at the opening window, leaning out, her ears cocked as if to hear something. 

"What are you doing, Ginny?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes and coming next to Ginny at the window.

Ginny jumped a little at the voice of Hermione. At that moment, the crying sound came again, surprising Hermione.

"What is that sound?" Hermione asked, shivering a little, both with cold and the sudden chill that came with the sound.

"Look at this, Hermione." Ginny replied, reaching out of the window and pointing out into the sky.

Puzzled, Hermione lean out to see what had caught the attention of Ginny. She saw a shape flying around in circles above the burrow. The crying sound seemed to come from the shape.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, turning to Ginny.

"I have no idea." Ginny answered, shrugging her shoulders.

The shape started to slow down, spiraling down towards the ground. As it got nearer, Hermione and Ginny could see the face of Harry Potter, grief and weariness marked on it. It was hard to tell if the water on his face were rain or tears. They watched as Harry drifted down, heard the sound of Harry landing on the roof. Both wanting to go to him, but somehow knowing that Harry wanted to be left alone at this time. They made up their minds to speak to Harry as soon as possible.

"Poor Harry. He had suffered so much." Ginny said, her heart going out to her crush of four years. She wished that she could comfort Harry and ease the buddle on his heart a little.

"Yeah. I wish he would tell us what is on his mind and heart, instead of keeping it all to himself." Hermione replied, her heart twisting a little with guilt. Her best friend is out there suffering, and she did not do anything about it. Well, that was about to change.

So Ginny and Hermione stood, side by side, watching the sunrise along with Harry, though he did not know it. Morning had arrived.

~~~~~~~~~~

  Hermione turned from the window and sat down at the edge of the bed, deep in thought. Never, in the four years that she had known Harry, had she seen such an expression on his face. Not even at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. He had seemed normal enough during the day, even playing Quidditch with Ron and the other Weasleys. Now, on retrospect, she should have noticed the tiredness on his face, the black bags around his eyes. Signs that said louder than words that Harry did not get enough sleep.

Ginny moved from the window to sit beside Hermione. She looked at Hermione, and recognized the expression on her face. How could she not, when Ginny saw the very same expression on her own face countless of times?

"You too, huh?" Ginny asked, wanting to know. 

"Yeah, I guess so" was the reply. There was no need to ask what. They both know what they were talking about.

"How long?" Ginny asked quietly. 

"I think ever… since my first year, after the Troll event. You knew about it?" Hermione asked, her head dropping as she recalled the fear she felt when she faced the troll all alone, and the relief that flooded her when Ron and Harry rushed into the toilet.

"Yeah… Ron was bragging about knocking out a mountain troll when he returned for the summer holidays that year, before Harry came for the summer." Ginny answered. She still blushes at the memory of that summer. She was soclumsy at the sight of Harry!

"What about you?" Hermione asked, turning her face to Ginny.

"My first year too. After the Chambers of Secrets." Ginny's voice was tight as she too recalled the events of her first year at Hogwarts, when the Chambers of Secrets was opened, and Voldemort had kidnapped her through the diary of his 16-year-old self. Harry had saved her then, destroying the diary almost at the cost of his own live. She never really trusted another book since then, and her textbook for Care of Magical Creatures; '_The Monster book of Monsters_' didn't help matters either.

"Oh, yeah… I should have known… sorry." Hermione apologized.

"It's ok…" Ginny murmured.

They were silent for a moment, each caught up in their own thought. Finally Ginny broke the silence.

"So… What do we do now?"

Hermione thought for a moment.

"Why don't we go get a cup of coco or something?" She replied, trying to change the subject to something more cheerful.

"Ok, Come on then." Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and they made their way downstairs. They entered the kitchen and Ginny started to heat up the milk while Hermione got the cups.

"Hey, Ginny. You think Harry would like to have a cup of coco too?" Hermione asked, two cups in one hand while her other hand hovered over another cup.

"I think so. I mean it's raining out there just now." Ginny answered, her eyes intent on the stove.

"Yeah, you're right." Hermione said, picking up the third cup. She brought the cups over to the counter and started to dump coco power into the cups. 

"Hey Ginny."

"Yeah?"

"Are we still friends?" Hermione asked, her voice quiet.

"Why did you ask that?" Ginny replied, a little confused.

"Well, I have read too much about friends who end up as enemies because they …like the same person. Will we be the same as them?" Hermione's voice seems to be cracking. 

Ginny thought about it for a while. 

"Nah. I don't think so. I mean, we were friends since my first year, and I simply can't imagine school without you as my friend. Don't worry about it, Hermione." 

"Thanks" Hermione couldn't help but feel a little relief that they wouldn't be enemies.

"Besides, I would need your help to get Harry to like me back." Ginny tried to lighten the mood by joking.

"Do you think I would do that?" Hermione's eyebrows lifted up. 

"Yeah, why not? It's not like you didn't spend enough time with Harry!" Ginny replied, grinning.

"That's true… But I still wouldn't help you." Hermione said, barely able to keep from laughing.

"Hey, don't be selfish." Ginny said, her grin growing broader.

They couldn't help it then, they busted out laughing. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Weasley walked towards the kitchen, intending to start breakfast before any of the household woke up. It was always peaceful in the morning, at least before Fred or George woke up and started playing pranks and creating a mess. She loved them dearly, but she wished that they would grow up a little, take a bit of responsibilities. 

It wasn't fair to let Arthur do all the work of earning money for the family. Bill, Charlie and Percy helped out, certainly, but if either Fred or George would take on a summer jobs, then it would be even better. Then both Ron and Ginny would be able to get new stuff instead of hand-me-downs and second-hand robes and books.

But no, they _both_ have to spend their time locked in their rooms doing God-knows-what. She really hoped that they were not serious with their harebrain idea of setting up a joke shop, but it seems that they were really determine to do it.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and opened the kitchen door. She got a surprise, however, when she saw that she wasn't the first one up. Both Ginny and Hermione were already sitting at the table across each other. The two girls were not doing anything, however, just staring at each other, three cups of coco steaming between them.

"Morning, girls. Why are you up so early?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Morning Mum. Please don't interrupt us right now. We are currently in a staring match." Replied Ginny, not breaking eye contact with Hermione. 

"Oh? Whatever for?" Mrs. Weasley asked, walking up to the counter and began preparing breakfast.

"Nothing. Just trying to decide who'll bring Harry this cup of coco, that's all." This time it is Hermione who answered; apparently unaware that it was Mrs. Weasley that asked the question.

Ginny groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Hermione, you are _not_ supposed to say that." 

Hermione blinked, her eye contact with Ginny broken. "Wha… Oh! Mrs. Weasley. I didn't notice you there."

"Apparently" Mrs. Weasley floated the bread and butter to the table. She sat down at the table and started buttering the bread. 

 "Anyway, what is that I heard about Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. This could be interesting!

Hermione's face started to turn red. She was a little late, however, as Ginny's face was already as red as her hair.

"We were just trying to decide who gets to give this cup of coco to Harry. He must be cold, sitting on the roof all night." As soon as she said that, Ginny covered her mouth. She should not have said that Harry was out at night. Now Mum will start to worry.

"What? Harry was outside last night? But it was raining! You two better go get him. He could have caught his death of cold!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Her face was suddenly filled with concern and worry, all thoughts of teasing Hermione and Ginny and Harry disappeared.

Ginny sighed and stood up. "Come on, Hermione. Mum's right. It's almost time for breakfast anyways. Let's go get Harry in."

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry rested his head on his arms, supported by the Firebolt hovering in front of him. He was tired, that bone-deep wariness that came with great emotional outburst. That feeling that the world could end and he wouldn't have cared. His mind is a blank. He is too tired to think anyway.

"Hey, Harry!" A voice shouted from the ground. Harry lifted up his head and looked down over his broomstick. Ginny was standing at the edge of his vision, waving her hands about. Hermione was beside her, looking up as well. 

'That's funny, Hermione's face is a little red. Wonder what happened?' Harry thought.

"Mum asked us to get you down for breakfast. C'mon down now. You wouldn't want to miss breakfast, do you?" Ginny yelled again.

Harry sighed and stood up. However, due to the wet roof, and the fact that his legs have fallen asleep (he had been sitting on the roof for almost 2 hours), he slipped. He could still have saved himself, if not for the fact that his broomstick was in the way. He tripped over the broomstick and went yelling all the way down to the ground. Right into the two girls below.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ron Weasley was having a perfectly lovely dream. 

~~~~~~~~~~

_ "Hermione, would you go to the Yule Dance with me?" Ron asked nervously. _

_ Hermione laughed and said, "Sure, why not?"_

_ "Really?" Ron asked, unable to believe his ears. "What about Victor Krum, then?"_

_ "Ah, who cares about him!" Hermione gave a dismissal wave of her hands._

_ "Oh, Hermione!" Ron breathed._

_ "Oh, Ron!" Hermione breathed back._

_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Harry._

_ Huh? Harry?_

~~~~~~~~~~

Ron woke up, blinking and yawning. Wondering what had woke him up, Ron sat up and looked around his room. Nothing. Everything was where it was suppose to be. His walls filled with the moving wizard posters of his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannon, the fishtank on the window-sill, the small cage containing Pig, still asleep, the empty mattress where Harry slept… Wait a minute…Empty mattress?

Ron's blood ran cold as he suddenly recalled the scream in his dream. Harry's scream. 

  'Oh no, someone managed to kidnap Harry!' Ron panicked, until he heard laughter from outside his window. 

Ron rushed towards the window and threw them open. Looking out, He sported Harry spread out on the ground right on top of Hermione and Ginny. Apparently, the girls had tried to catch Harry, (who must have fallen from his broomstick, as his Firebolt is now flying towards Harry) but were unable to handle his weight. Ron grinned at the sight, then frowned when he noticed how close Harry is to Hermione. And Ginny, of course!

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry groaned. He had expected to break every bone in his body. After all, it was a five-story fall from the rooftop. Luckily for him, Harry seems to have fallen onto some bush or something. Whatever it is, it had broken the fall for Harry, allowing him to escape with only some minor aches on his body. Those he could handle, however. One does not play Quidditch without picking up some scraps now and then. It was his head that was hurting him now. Whatever that thing is, it did not stop him from knocking his head against the ground. Hard. And the impact had knocked off his glasses. And he could hear someone laughing at him from somewhere above him, which did nothing to improve his temper. 

Harry tried to push himself up, one hand supporting his head to keep it from splitting open, unable to see clearly without his glasses, the other hand groping around for his glasses. Harry paused, his hands brushing against something. It did not feel like the ground, however. It's soft, for one thing, and it seems to be covered in cloth, for other. Confused, Harry removed his hand from his head, and opened his eyes, which grew steadily bigger as he found a pair of eyes staring right back at him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione stared at Harry's green eyes, seemingly brighter without his glasses to dim the light, then down his arm to where his hand is currently rested on her… chest. Harry doesn't seems to be aware of where his hand is, however, as he made no move to remove them. Surprisingly, Hermione found that she doesn't really mind that. Properties, however, must be maintained. Besides, Hermione could see Fred and George at the window of their room, laughing their heads off, and Ron, who had a frown on his face.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, her face red.

"Ye…yes? Hermione?" Harry whispered back, his eyes still confuse. 

"Could you please move your hand, Harry?" Hermione whispered, her voice softer than before.

"Huh? Wha…" Harry eyes moved to his arm, following it down to where his hand is resting…

"Aaaahhhh!!!" Harry snatched his hand away like it was burned and jumped backwards, tripping over Ginny's legs. He knocked his head against his Firebolt that was hovering behind him and fell to the ground again, sat on his glasses and cracked them, before starting to crawl backwards until his back hit the wall of the Burrow, leaving him nowhere to run to, his hands held high above his head all this time.

Hermione slowly and calmly got up and helped Ginny to her feet. She then strolled towards Harry with Ginny beside her. The two girls stopped next to Harry, who was looking very fearful at his best friend. Hermione grabbed hold of one of Harry's arms, and Ginny took the other. With a great heave, the girls pulled Harry to his feet. Now Harry was staring at Hermione in the eye, and she wasn't looking very happy.

  'I'm dead!' Harry thought, when Hermione suddenly reached towards him. But Hermione did not hit him, as he had expected. Instead, she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Huh?" By this time, Harry was _very_ confused. 

"This is for frightening us out of our wits," Hermione said, still locked in the hug. "And this…" She pulled back, eyes suddenly blazing, balled up her fist, and punched Harry in the stomach! "Is for taking advantage of me!"

Harry doubled over, hands holding the place where Hermione punched him, and sank to his knees in pain. Ginny supported him, looping his arm across her shoulder, and lifted him to his feet again.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?" Hermione asked, her face filled with concern. 

Harry shook his head, trying to get rid of the pain in his head, and leaning weakly in Ginny's arms, answered Hermione. "Oh, no. I'm alright. Falling from five storeys, banging my head on the ground, being punched by you… Yeah, I'm fine."

"You deserve being punched though." Ginny said, grinning.

"I'm so sorry, Harry" Hermione apologized. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, I'm the one who's suppose to apologize. I should have moved my hand when I realized where my hands were." Harry said, a small smile on his face as he remembers the feeling of… Let's just leave it here, shall we.

"We better get you inside. Mum will take care of your wounds." Ginny said, moving towards the kitchen door.

"Right. C'mon, lets get you in." Hermione said, picking up Harry's shattered glasses. She tapped it with her wand and murmured, "_Reparo_" before handing the repaired glasses to Harry.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry said, taking the glasses and fixing it on his nose.

"Glad to see you smiling again." Hermione said, thinking how much more handsome he looked when he smiled.

"I had reasons to, now. Thanks to you." Harry replied with a grin.

"Oh, you…" Hermione smacked the back of Harry's head, laughing.

The three of them reached the kitchen door. Hermione pulled open the door, and they staggered into the kitchen. Harry sank into one of the chairs at the table. 

"Oh my God. What happen to you, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley hurried up to Harry, obviously wanting to mother him.

"Oh, nothing much, just fell of the roof. That's all." Harry said, downplaying it as much as he could.

"WHAT!!! FELL OFF THE ROOF?!?" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"It's ok, really. I'm just winded from the impact." Harry's eyes turned to Ginny and Hermione for help. However, the look they send back said plainly, "You're on your own." Harry groaned. Now nothing would save him from being mothered by Mrs. Weasley.

Luckily for Harry, Fred, George and Ron chose this moment to burst into the kitchen.

"Wow, Harry. What a dive." Fred cried out excitedly the moment he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah. We were watching from our window. It was awesome!" This was from George, coming in after Fred.

"I know Ginny and Hermione are pretty, but you don't really need to jump them, do you?" Ron said, entering the kitchen. He was _not_ smiling.

"I did _not_ jump at them!" Harry said, alarmed at this accusation.

"Yeah, Harry wouldn't dare jump at our little sister, would he?" Fred and George said at the same time, turning slowly to face Harry, a slightly evil look came over their faces.

Faced with three of the Weasleys, Harry started to sweat… 

"Of…of course not…" Harry said weakly, quailing under the glare of the three Weasleys.

"Hey, Cut it out! All of you! Harry did not jump at us, as you put it. He slipped from the roof. It was an accident!" Ginny shouted, coming in between Harry and her brothers, waving her arms about.

"Ok, ok. Cool it, Ginny. We know he wouldn't do that. It was just fun teasing him about it." Fred laughed, throwing an arm around Harry and steering him to the table.

"Hey mum, what's for breakfast? I'm staving!" Ron said, sitting himself at the table, choosing the seat beside Hermione.

"Do you only think what your stomach?" Hermione asked, as Mrs. Weasley placed the bacon and eggs on the table.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a growing boy!" Ron laughed before heaping his plate high.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Aaaahhhhh! You're too good. I give up." Harry cried after losing the 10th chess game in a row against Ron. Ginny was at the side watching the game. Hermione was rereading '_Hogwarts, a History_' for the 205th time. Fred and George have disappeared into their room.

"Come on Harry. One more game." Ron said, laying out the chess pieces again.

"No thanks. Ask Ginny or Hermione to play with you." Harry replied. He really did not want to lose another game, which he knew would happen if he played with Ron again.

"Nah. Ginny's way too good, and Hermione's even worse than you." Ron answered carelessly.

"Hey, I would have you know…" Hermione began, showing that she was listening in, even with her head buried in the book.

"…That you always lose to me. I know that already!" Ron finished for Hermione with a grin.

"That's not true." Hermione retorted. 

"Then name one time you won me in chess." Ron challenged.

"Well…" Hermione stopped, thinking hard.

"Told you." Ron said, without waiting for Hermione to finish thinking. "Ginny's the only one here that even had a chance of beating me in chess."

"Really?" Harry asked, curious.

Ginny blushed a little, but nodded.

"Wow. I got to play a game with you." Harry said, smiling.

"… Ok. Ron, you don't mind?" Ginny replied softlt.

"Not at all. Go ahead. Trash him up. I need a drink anyway. All that argument with Hermione left me thirsty." With that, Ron stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Hermione stared at Ron for a moment. "What argument? We exchange a total of two sentences and it's an argument?"

"Thanks, both of you. For this morning." Harry said.

"Whatever for?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry.

"For knocking me out of depression, and making me laugh." Harry answered, his voice quiet.

"You're welcome. But you better concentrate on the game, or I'll win this game for sure." Ginny replied, joking.

Harry smiled.

"Alright then, let's see how good you are, Ginny." Harry said rolling the sleeves of his jumper up.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Checkmate!" 

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!! I quit! I quit!" Harry cried, losing for the 5th time in a row.

"What did I tell you? Now do you believe me?" Ron said, laughing.

Harry laughed. "Alright, alright. You win."

"Of course I win. When it comes to chess, I never lose. Other than to Ginny, of course." Ron said smugly. 

"Come on, let's go outside. I can't stand being copped up in the house any more." Harry said.

"Alright. How about a game of Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"You are not going anywhere without de-gnoming the garden." Mrs. Weasley said, coming into the living room, hands on her hip. "You've had the morning free. Now get to it!" 

"I've never seen a de-gnoming before. Mind if I join you, Ron?" Hermione asked, putting away her book.

"O…of course not." Ron's ears turned red.

Harry sighed and stood up. "I'll help too. That way we'll be done faster."

"Oh no, it's ok. Why don't you and Ginny go to the hill first? We'll go there later with the brooms." Hermione said with a wink at Ginny, who was clearing up the chess pieces when it is obvious they wouldn't be playing anymore.

Ginny's face flushed, but she stood up and said, "Alright."

Harry looked at Ron, whose ears are still red, and at Hermione, a determined look on her face. Slowly understanding came to Harry's face. 

"Oh, ok. We'll just leave you alone then. Come on Ginny, let's go." Harry took hold of Ginny's hand and walked towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~

'Oh great, Harry had misunderstood. Now what do I do?' Hermione thought, looking a little sadly at the sight of Harry holding hands with Ginny, walking out of the door of the Burrow.

"Hermione? You alright?" Ron sounded a little concerned. 

"Huh? Yeah, sure, I'm fine. Let's go de-gnome the garden." Hermione said, turning around and walked out to the garden so fast Ron almost had to run to keep up. 

~~~~~~~~~

"How long have those two been together, do you know, Ginny" Harry asked, laughing, as they walked towards the top of the small hill behind the burrow. 

"Huh? Know what?" Ginny wasn't really paying attention, as she was focusing more on the feeling of Harry's hands than on what he is saying.

"I asked, do you know how long Ron and Hermione have been going out together?" Harry asked again.

"What are you saying? They are not going out." Ginny replied, still not fully aware of what she's saying.

"Then why did they want to be left alone?" Harry asked, a little puzzled.

"Oh, that's just to give me…" Ginny stopped, suddenly realizing what they were talking about.

"Ginny? You ok?" Harry asked, a little worried. "Why did you suddenly stop for?"

Ginny turned to look at Harry. Though it hurt her heart, she must say it.

"Harry, Hermione isn't going out with Ron. She doesn't like him like that, she likes you."

"What? What did you say, Ginny?" Harry sounded shocked.

"Hermione likes you, Harry." Ginny's voice wavered a little, but she managed to say it out.

Harry suddenly sank down on the grass, pulling Ginny along with him, as he still hadn't release Ginny's hand.

"Ron's gonna kill me." Harry moaned. 

"Whatever for?" Ginny asked, a little surprise at the change in topic. 

"Ron liked Hermione, and he told me last night that he would tell her today. I thought he had confessed already, and they were going to spend some time together alone or something." Harry said, head hanging between his knees.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you seen a gnome before?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No. Not a real one anyway. I have a few muggle garden gnomes though." Hermione answered, still looking a little distracted.

"Let me show you a real gnome then." Saying that, Ron dived into a bush, leaving only his feet sticking out. The bush shuddered and shook, and Ron crawled out of the bush pulling on a large, knobby head. He flipped the gnome around and held it upside-down at arm's length for Hermione to see it. ('Gerroff Me!')

"How interesting." Hermione said, peering at the little creature. "How do you get rid of it?" 

"Like this!" Ron said, and started swinging the gnome round, releasing its leg to let it fly out of the garden.

"RON! How could you do that to a helpless thing like that?" Hermione was shocked at the way Ron just threw the gnome.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt at all. Their heads are too thick to hurt just because they were thrown about a little. Look." He answered.

Sure enough, the gnome had already picked itself up, and was staggering away. Ron dived into another bush and pulled another gnome out. "Here. You try it."

Hermione took hold of the gnome a little reluctantly. "There's got to be a better way to get rid of gnomes." She said unsurely.

"The only other way is to get a jarvey to do it. But it is too bloody to do it that way, since that jarvey will just tear the gnome to bits." Ron replied with a shrug.

Hermione looked at the gnome, still a little unsure. The gnome, sensing weakness, sank its teeth into Hermione's hand. She gave a cry of pain, and threw the gnome way over the garden wall.

"Are you alright?" Ron rushed up to Hermione and took hold of her hand. "It's bleeding!" Ron ripped his shirt edge out and wrapped it around Hermione's hand. 

"Thanks" Hermione said, looking at the wrapped hand.

Ron looked at Hermione's eyes, and suddenly he bended down and kissed Hermione on her cheek. Hermione's eyes widen with shock.

Ron blushed, "Sorry about that. Hermione…I…I've liked you for some time." 'There, I've finally said it.' He mentally wiped the sweat of his brows.

Hermione's eyes, if possible, went even bigger than before. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So, Harry, do you like Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly. 

"Of course. She's my best friend." Harry answered, head still between his knees.

"I mean, you know, as in a girlfriend." Ginny asked again, a tiny spark of hope in her heart. Maybe, just maybe…

"I know what you mean, and I mean what I said too." Harry replied. "I mean," he continued, seeing Ginny's uncomprehending look. "Last year, during the Triwizard Tournament, she was the only one, other than Hagrid, who believed me when I said I did not put my name into the Goblet of Fire. She was the only one who stayed by me before the first task, when even Ron deserted me. I would like it very much to ask Hermione to be my girlfriend. But I have another best friend, who also like Hermione. Is it not the job of a friend to let his best friend get the girl?"

"Oh, I see…" So much for that spark of hope.

"So now you know. Don't tell Ron, ok?" Harry said, finally lifting his head to look at Ginny.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, those oh-so-green eyes that she had loved since she saw it first at Kings Cross, almost five years ago. 'Should I…can I tell Harry I like him too.' His words keep ringing in her ear. 'Is it not the job of a friend to let his best friend get the girl?' or in this case, the boy. She could not do that to Hermione. Besides, Harry liked Hermione, not her. Her mind made up, she resolved to tell Hermione the news. Harry need never know about Ginny's feelings for him…

"Ginny? Ginny, you ok?" Harry asked, a little worried at the empty look on Ginny's face.

"Huh? Oh… yeah. I'm fine. Let's go in and find them, shall we?" Ginny said, her face downcast, so as to hide her tears from Harry. 

"Huh? But I thought…?" Harry started, before Ginny stood up and pulled him to his feet too. Before Harry could continue, Ginny turned around and walked back to the Barrows, dragging Harry along.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ron, you know I like you, just…just not that way." Hermione chose her words carefully, not wanting to hurt Ron too much. 

"I know, I know. You still like Victor Krum, right? I mean, who wouldn't? He's rich, a seeker with the Bulgaria Quidditch team, good looking…well, maybe not, but still…" Ron was rambling, to hide his disappointment. 

"Ron, it's not Victor that I like." Hermione interrupted.

"It's not? Then who is it?" Ron demanded. 

"It's…" Hermione trailed off uncertainly. Could she tell Ron? She had seen first hand last year how jealous Ron can get. What if this time was really one time too many. Harry, she know, could not do without his best friend beside him. No, it is better if Ron doesn't know who she really like.

"Well?" Ron asked again, unable to wait any longer.

"It's ... Draco Malfoy…" Hermione said, looking at the ground.

"WHAT?!?" It wasn't Ron who said that though. Ron was too surprised to speak. The voice came from behind her. Hermione turned around to find Harry at the backdoor of the Burrow, looking shocked, Ginny beside him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny pulled Hermione to a corner of the garden, just beside the pond, away from the boys.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, disbelieve in her voice.

"Oh, nothing. Ron told me he liked me, but I couldn't very well tell him that I like Harry, could I. So I said the first name that came to mind, Malfoy's name." Hermione explained, her voice miserable. 

"Oh, I see. Well, at least you don't need to worry about Harry." Ginny replied softly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"Harry likes you. I asked. Just now, out on the hill." Ginny said quickly.

"What? But I asked you to take him there because I wanted to give you a chance to tell him how you feel." Hermione said.

"I know. But he asked if you and Ron were going out, so I told him that you like him, not Ron. Then I asked if he likes you too. He said he did." Ginny said, tears collecting in her eyes, despite her attempts to stop the tears.

"But what about you?" Hermione asked gently. 

"I'll be ok. It really doesn't matter anyway. Harry likes you, not me." Ginny answered, a forced smile on her face.

"Oh Ginny…" Hermione hugged Ginny.

"Alright already. Just go over and tell Harry, before he really believe your tale about Draco. Why did you choose him anyway? I mean, Draco? Your boyfriend? Eeewww!" Ginny attempted to lighten the mood by joking. 

Despite herself, Hermione couldn't keep herself from giggling at the thought of it.

"Hey Ginny, thanks." Hermione said, after getting her giggling under control.

"You're welcome," Ginny answered. "Let's get back to the boys, or they will think you fell into the pond or something.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What is going on here?" Harry asked Ron, who was still stunned.

"I have no idea, Harry. I told Hermione that I like her, like I planed to. Then she told me that she like Draco Malfoy." Ron answered, still shocked.

"I had hoped that I heard wrongly or something…" Harry said, sitting himself down beside Ron.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each trying to guess what are the girls up to. Finally…

"They are coming back," Ron said, standing up. 

"Great. Maybe we can get some answers." Harry said, also standing up.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione walked straight to Harry, determination written all over her face. She took hold of Harry and pulled him into the house. When Ron tried to follow, Ginny blocked his way, shaking her head.

"No, Ron. Leave them alone." Ginny said.

"What are you saying. What is Hermione up to?" Ron asked, trying to force his way in. 

"Can't you see? Harry likes Hermione and Hermione likes him back!" Ginny cried, pushing Ron back from the door, landing him on his back on the ground

"What? What about Draco?" Ron yelled, puzzled. He stood up to try to get past Ginny again.

"She said that so that you wouldn't be jealous of Harry because she likes Harry instead of you, and to prevent you from destroying the friendship between all of you like you almost did last year, you great prat!" Ginny shouted. 

Ron stopped. "What?" 

"You heard me." Ginny replied, softer this time.

Ron sat down on the stairs leading to the door, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Just to let you know, Harry did not tell Hermione he likes her is because he counts you as his friend and wanted to give you a chance to tell her your feelings first." Ginny said, sitting on the step above Ron.

"…That stupid git…" Ron muttered. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Is it true?" Hermione asked. They have been sitting at the front door steps of the burrow in silence, while Hermione gathered her courage to ask Harry this.

"Is what true?" Harry asked, turning to look at Hermione. 

"That you … errhhh … like me?" Hermione said it very fast, still looking at the ground

"Oh, that…yeah. It's true." Harry managed to say it in a calm tone. "And is what Ginny told me true, that you like me too?"

"…Yes" Hermione said in a whisper, so soft that Harry had to bend nearer to Hermione to hear what she said.

  "Then what was that about Malfoy?" Harry asked with a smile.

  "Oh, that! I didn't want Ron to be jealous of you again, so I just said the first name that appeared in my mind when he asked me who I like."

  "That's a relief." Harry replied, wiping imaginary sweat away from his forehead. "For a moment there I thought you had gone crazy!"

  "No. Not yet." Hermione answered calmly.

  "What?"

  "Don't be silly, Harry." Hermione answered with a little laugh. "I'm not crazy."

  "Oh. Okay…" Harry replied, chucking.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked, when he had stopped laughing.

"I don't know. Be girl-boy friends?" Hermione answered uncertainly.

"I am willing to try it if you are." Harry said.

"…Sure, why not?" Hermione replied.

"Ok then, from today onwards, we are officially going out with each other!"

Hermione looked at Harry, and started giggling

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, a little surprise at her reaction.

"You…you make it sound so…so formal!" Hermione managed to say in the midst of laugher.

Harry thought about what he said for a moment, then busted out laughing too.

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly, when they managed to stop laughing. "Can I kiss you?" 

Hermione blushed and said in a tiny voice: " …Sure…"

Harry cupped Hermione's face in his hands, and leaning towards Hermione, gently kissed her on the lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ron looked from the window out onto the kissing pair, his face a mask. He had heard most of what they said to each other.

"See, I told you." Ginny said from her position beside Ron.

"Yeah…"Ron couldn't find any other answer. He watched as his two best friends broke their kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow…" Harry said, holding Hermione in his arms.

"Wow is correct." Hermione said, resting her head in Harry's shoulders.

"There is still one problem though…"Harry said.

"And that is…?" Hermione asked.

"How are we gonna tell Ron about us?" Harry answered.

"No need, I know already. I heard you." Said a voice from behind the door. Ron opened the door and stepped out, followed by Ginny.

"Ron, I sorry…"Harry started to say, but was cut off by Ron.

"What are you apologizing for? If Hermione likes you, what can I say? Just don't leave me out too much, that's all I ask."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron. We'll try not to."

"I'm not the one you're suppose to thank. It was Ginny who talked some sense back into me, or I would have flatten you already." Ron replied.

  "Thanks, Ginny." Harry said, turning to Ginny.

  "You're welcome." Ginny replied, going a little red. "But you better treat Hermione well, or I will personally come after you!" She threaten.

  "You would have to stand in line, Ginny." Ron spoke up, a smile on his face. Then his smile disappeared. "You wouldn't mistreat Hermione, right?"

  "O… of course not." Harry retorted nervously. Suddenly doubts rose up in his mind. Maybe Ron would be better for her? What if he did something that made Hermione cry? What if… Harry's train of thoughts was interrupted when Hermione placed her hand over his.

  "Don't worry, you two." She said. "I'm sure Harry would do just fine."

  Ron suddenly busted out laughing. "I wonder what the others in Hogwarts is going to react to you guys."

  "It should be interesting, don't you think?" Ginny asked with a sideway glance at her brother.

  Harry, who was by now as red as Ron's hair, waved his hands about. "Alright already! We have to finish de-gnoming the garden, remember?"

  "Oh yeah." Ron stiffened his laugh and turned to go indoors. "Well, better hurry up then. We might still fit in a Quidditch game."

  Laughing, the four of them returned inside the Barrow.

~~~~~~~~~~

The End


End file.
